finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollander
Dr. Hollander is a scientist formally employed by the Shinra Electric Power Company who appears in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. He was the chief scientist in the Project G branch of the Jenova Project. He holds a grudge against Professor Hojo due to the power struggle for the leadership of the science department that cost Hollander his job. Profile Appearance Hollander is a middle-aged man sporting graying black hair with a widow's peak and beard of the same color. He wears a lab coat over a yellow shirt emblazoned with the word "Banora", brown trousers and open-toed sandals. Personality Being Hojo's rival, Hollander is as ruthless and inhumane in his use of human experiments for glory. He is proud of his creations and is confused and annoyed by Genesis and Angeal's disgust and rejection of their origins, proudly telling Angeal he is a perfect specimen. Because Project S was chosen over Project G to be funded further and formed the foundation of SOLDIER, Hollander desires revenge on Shinra for snubbing him and wishes to prove his creations superior to SOLDIER, particularly the superiority of Genesis and Angeal to Sephiroth. Beyond using them for vengeance Hollander cares nothing for Genesis or Angeal, lying to Genesis about being able to cure his degradation as he uses his cells and influence to create an army to fight Shinra. He is cowardly, fleeing from danger when confronted by Zack. Story Project G While Hojo worked on Project S, Dr. Hollander worked on the rival "Project Gillian" in Banora village. His main test subject was Gillian Hewley, who was injected with Jenova's genetic material. Gillian's son, Angeal Hewley, was born permeated in Jenova's cells, and would become what Hollander considers his "perfect creation". Genesis Rhapsodos was also a test subject, being injected with Gillian's cells, but Hollander considered him a failure. Working For Genesis After losing the power struggle, Hollander went into hiding, and plotted vengeance against Shinra. He sides with Genesis, who suffers from degradation—a result of his failed creation. Hollander promises to cure him and together they revolt against Shinra. The First Class SOLDIERs, Zack and Sephiroth, join work under Shinra to defeat the Genesis Army. They head to the Sector 5 Reactor on a hunch that Hollander might be hiding there and make their way through legions of Angeal Copies, and to Hollander's secret laboratory. Hollander finds both Zack and Sephiroth in his study, and Genesis floats down and explains he will not hand over Hollander. Hollander runs out but Zack is hot on his tail. They reach the top of a building, and before Zack takes hold of him, the Buster Sword blocks his path, granting Hollander the chance to escape. Hollander and Genesis head to Modeoheim where they have a secret base, but Genesis is growing impatient with Hollander's lack of results. Zack follows them and breaks into the underground level. He finds Genesis confronting Hollander, ready to kill the scientist. Hollander claims that without him, nobody can stop Genesis's deterioration, but the latter believes that "Jenova Cells" are the key. Zack keeps Genesis from harming Hollander, but he makes a dash for the exit and is stopped by the Shinra Infantryman Cloud Strife whom he knocks down. Hollander explains to Genesis that going to Hojo may not give him any clues as to where the Jenova Cells are stored, but Genesis does not care, and duels with Zack, allowing Hollander to run out of the warehouse. Hollander hides in a Hot Bath Inn. When Angeal attempts to kill Zack, he steps out wanting his greatest creation to triumph. Angeal shouts at Hollander that his father is dead. Hollander, still confident, accepts this, and tells him to do it on his mother's behalf. When Angeal explains his mother was ashamed by her past and so ended her own life, Hollander divulges the sordid details of Project G. When Zack kills Angeal Shinra takes Dr. Hollander into custody. Hollander is held in custody in Junon when the Genesis Army attacks the town. During the commotion Hollander escapes, but Zack chases after him to the Junon airstrip where two Genesis copies fly Hollander into the sunset. Genesis Clone Four years later, at Gongaga, Zack tries to return home after being imprisoned and used as a part of Hojo's newest experiment in Nibelheim. He is surrounded by Genesis Copies, and after defeating two of them, hears a familiar voice. Hollander floats down from the sky with a small black wing sprouting from his back, accompanied by Genesis. His hair has turned white and his clothes are tattered. Hollander explains to the copies that Zack's cells are useless to them due to already having mutated. Hollander had injected himself with Genesis's cells to survive, since Genesis was trying to kill him, and is now dying along with Genesis due to cell degradation. Hollander explains that Cloud, the regular infantryman who escaped Nibelheim with Zack, is the one who holds the last pure sample of the Jenova S-Cells in the world with Sephiroth's absence. As such, Hollander attempts to abduct and kill Cloud for his cells with Genesis before flying off with the other Genesis Copies. When Zack finds Cloud, who is suffering from Mako poisoning, Dr. Hollander is fast approaching. Lazard Deusericus flies down and attempts to wrestle Hollander away from Cloud, but is knocked down. Hollander chooses to fight, but is cut down by Zack and killed. Gameplay Hollander is fought at the abandoned Mako Reactor in Gongaga. He constantly heals himself, calls forth enemies, and often poisons Zack during the battle. Voice Hollander is voiced by Sterling Young in English. He is voiced by Shinya Ohwada in Japanese. Gallery FFCCVII-Hollander.jpg|Artwork Hollander-ccvii-degraded.png|Model of a degraded Hollander. Hollander's Death.jpg|Hollander's death Etymology Trivia *Hollander is a fan of Banora White juice, developed by Genesis as a child. Cans of it are scattered around his lab in Banora, and his shirt bears the juice's logo. In an email to Zack, Kunsel speculates if Hollander is simply a fan of the drink, or if he has some other connection to Banora. *The Crisis Core Complete Guide includes a developer interview where the interviewer asks if the relationship between Hollander and Gillian is comparable to the relationship between Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, and asks who Angeal's father is. The developers reply that Gillian met her husband after she was sent to Banora with the young Angeal, and Angeal never knew his mother's husband was not his biological father. The developers say that the idea of a marital relationship between Hollander and Gillian is a secret, leaving the possibility open that Hollander may be Angeal's unidentified biological father. References de:Dr. Hollander ru:Доктор Холландер Category:Characters in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Antagonists